1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of a light emitting diode (LED) lamp bulb technology, and in particular to an LED lamp bulb.
2. Background Art
LED lamps feature high efficiency, energy saving and environmental protection and so on. Along with popularization of LED technology, LED lamp bulbs are adopted in many illumination fields to replace traditional incandescent lamps at present. Usually, an LED lamp bulb includes a lamp cap, a lamp shade, an LED lamp core and an electronic element. The manufacturing of the LED lamp bulb needs to be completed through a plurality of procedures. An electronic element of a traditional LED lamp bulb is usually mounted inside a lamp cap. During an assembly process, a special locating device is needed, which increases difficulty of the assembly process and lowers production efficiency. Further, the electronic element itself is high in cost. Therefore, how to lower the production cost of the LED lamp bulb in a violently competitive environment becomes a hotspot to be focused on in the market.